Professor Longbottom
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Neville has found himself the Professor of Herbology and must now face the daunting task of running his first lesson. Wish him luck.


**Professor Longbottom**

Taking a deep breath, Neville gathered his belongings and made his way through the castle. He passed classrooms and tapestries, heard the loud, boisterous sounds of breakfast wafting from the Great Hall, but he couldn't bring himself to venture inside – his stomach was too twisted to eat. Finally making it down to the quiet sanctuary of the Greenhouses, Neville could breathe deeply again. He began organising his notes, preparing for today, and praying to every deity that happened to be listening to help him through this tough task – his first lesson as the Herbology Professor.

Professor Sprout had spent the summer helping him in his teaching abilities, and she had told him she could not think of a better replacement – but doesn't everyone say that. Suddenly, as he stood at the head of the long table, imagining all the children, he was very unsure she actually meant it. He could practically see himself standing a third of the way down the left side, his robes too long and dragging through everything he did. A small smile crept on to Nevilles' face as he waited.

As the first few student wandered in, he felt his brow become moist and he completely forgot his own name, let alone his lesson plan. The students stared at him, waiting for something to happen – but nothing did.  
"Professor?" One of the students up the front called, her hand raised slightly. She reminded Neville of Hermione; eager to please, ready to learn, and incredibly compassionate. These thoughts caused a smile to grace his face.  
"Sorry," he finally began, "My name is Professor Longbottom –" pause for a few snickers. "That is 'Longbottom', not just 'Bottom' or 'Lengthy-Caboose'. Believe me, I have heard it every way you can think of it. I am Professor Sprouts' replacement and I just ask that you treat me with the same respect..."

Unsure of what he expected, Neville was not surprised when the class erupted into noise the moment his explanation ceased. To say the lesson was a disaster was putting it nicely. By the end, soil was everywhere, and Neville was covered in countless putrid things causing him to gag as he took a breath. The students began packing their belongings and moved to leave, but Neville decided that he would not be having this another minute, let alone another lesson.  
"Sit," he commanded, and with a wave of his wand the doors closed and they were stuck. The students looked around at each other; some looked scared, others exasperated. "Do I wear a huge 'kick me' sign on my back?" He asked softly, with no response. "Is it because I'm new? I mean," he walked behind one of the students, down the side of the room. He could sense how nervous they were as he stood there. "I remember being in your year, I remember getting a new teacher and testing their limits..." They were all silent, looking at him, staring. There was not a single sound coming from them.

"I had a lot of new teachers; the DADA teacher was replaced _every single year_ I was here – and I have to tell you that some of those teachers were nightmares." Neville stopped back at the head of the table, his Gryffindor courage spurring him on. "You should be glad I don't have inclination to become a nightmare." He gave the entire class a small smile, his voice was light, but everyone still looked a little spooked. He gave one final scan of the room, and said:  
"Any questions?" There was a small silence before a girl up the back of the class raised her hand.  
"Yes?" Neville said, nodding his head in her direction.  
"Is it true that you fought in the Battle of Hogwarts with Harry Potter?" She managed to squeak out.  
"Yes, that is true."  
"And you cut off the head of Lord Voldemorts' snake?" She continued.  
"Also true."  
"Woah."

Neville smiled as the doors behind him opened with a flick of his wand.  
"You can all go now, and I'll see you tomorrow." The students hurried from the room and back to the castle. Neville took a deep breath, started cleaning, and hoped the next class would be easier.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 704**

 **Sept Event - 10. Interaction with a Teacher**

 **TV Quote - 26. "Do I wear a huge 'kick me' sign on my back?" - _Alison, Orphan Black_**

 **Choc Frog - (S) Queen Maeve**


End file.
